


You are my equal

by viictoriasong



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Drama & Romance, F/M, Rey Needs A Hug, further tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viictoriasong/pseuds/viictoriasong
Summary: Rey is a thirty year old woman who suffers a number of setbacks in life. Then, in a spur-of-the-moment decision, she takes in a young homeless man that's been hanging around her apartment complex.Is Kylo her roommate? A pet more like it, given that he does nothing but eat her food and wait for her to come home. And yet, something else is brewing between them...//Reylo reworking of Yayoi Ogawa's 'You're my Pet'//





	You are my equal

_“I can’t do this anymore.”_

_Rey looks up from her book towards her boyfriend of three years. He’s standing in front of their stove, apron on and spatula in hand. He’s never been much of a cook really, but with the crazy irregular hours that Rey works, most of the house work has landed in his lap._

_“If you need any help with the pasta, I’ll gladly-”_

_“It’s not the food Rey.” He cuts her off and turns, an exasperated look on his face._

_Something inside her stomach drops._

_“I can’t do_ this _anymore.” He repeats, fingers pointing between them. “This relationship.”_

_He runs a hand through his hair, frustration evident. He leans back against the kitchen counter._

_“Things have not been working out between us for a while now. With your work schedule, you’re always gone and I hardly ever see you. We’ve barely had a proper conversation ever since we moved here, because you’re always up and about, dropping_ everything _whenever work needs you.”_

_R_ _ey doesn’t like what he’s trying to say. “Yes, well – I mean, that’s the nature of my-”_

_“And that’s exactly why I think we should split up. Because your job means more to you than I do.”_

_The accusation hits her right in the gut. It’s not true - not at all. Nothing means more to her than family._

_“Listen – I don’t want to lie to you anymore Rey. I’ve met someone else. A co-worker. I think… I’m in love with her.”_

_And there it is: the truth, sharp and cold, bruising her heart._

_What can she tell him?_

_I’ve given up my life in London so we could be together in New York?_

_I’ve signed a three year contract to work in the US?_

_You can’t abandon me like my parents did? Like my foster father did again and again?_

_I don’t want to be alone?_

_It’s no use. It won’t change anything. Rey has learned a long time ago that simply accepting whatever life throws at her is the best way to deal with it._

_What did fighting reality ever help?_

_So she swallows her pride._

_Nods._

_And, as always, accepts her cold faith._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and happy New Year!
> 
> I'm not too fond of New Years resolutions, but I do always feel a whole new world of opportunities arises once January 1st comes around. So, with little under a year to go before SW ep 9 hits, I've decided to kick my own butt and challenge myself to finally write one of the multi chaptered Reylo fics I've been developing in my head since.... well, forever? I originally posted an edit for my Reylo 'You Are My Pet' au in [ december 2016](http://knapp-shappey.tumblr.com/post/154646729764/reylo-au-yayoi-ogawas-youre-my-pet-rey-is-an), so I've been sitting on this for a while :P
> 
> This project will be fun and free of pressure, something to stimulate my own creativity and to learn a bit more. I hope you will join me and any comments are appreciated! I aim to post new chapters every last day of the month, with the concluding chapter arriving on November 30th 2019.
> 
> I am looking for someone to beta me, so hit me up if you feel like helping out.


End file.
